Customers and other enterprise organizations often turn to computing resource service providers and other service providers to obtain programmatic access to their computing resources. Under many circumstances, these customers and other enterprise organizations utilize federation to ensure that only authorized entities can manage the computing resources of the customers or other enterprise organizations. However, using federation to enable entities within a customer organization to access these computing resources can be difficult. For instance, manipulation of existing tools and services is often required in order to enable these entities within a customer organization to access a customer's computing resources within the service provider environment. Further, federation sessions may be time-limited, which may further impact the ability of these entities to access the customer's computing resources effectively.